¡Quiero Dormir!
by GriisleChan
Summary: El sueño de Arthur se ha visto interrumpido innumerables veces seguidas. No hacia mas que maldecir a los causante, como no, y quejarse de su mala suerte ¿Lograra dormir? ¿Que tiene que ver Kiku en todo esto? mucho en realidad. AsaKiku. One-Shot


Hola a todos! de verdad... no puedo creer que este subiendo mi fic numero 40! en serio, estoy sorprendida y orgullosa de mi misma X'D y no solo de eso, si no tambien de este propio fic, porque siento que con el he mejorado... pude notarlo, y hasta yo misma quedaba sorprendida con lo que leia! xD ¿Que cosas verdad?

Esta basado en algo que me tortura a mi todos los dias... lastima que yo no tengo a un Kiku para que me haga dormir como una bebe ;A; pero Arthur si corre con esa suerte :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, yo solo los tomo a ellos dos para saciar mi ocio .w. amo el AsaKiku y no puedo evitar escribir sobre ellos!

**Aclaraciones:** OOC, que si soy sincera lo vi muy leve aqui XD. Algunas malas palabras /: pero vamos! cuando uno esta molesto se le salen sin querer X'D

Espero lo disfruten! :D asi como yo disfrute un monto escribiendolo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Quiero Dormir!**

**.**

-No... Por lo que más quieras... ¡NO!-

Un grito llego de frustración se escucho en toda la oscura habitación. Se removió entre las sábanas y como pudo, ya que se había enrollado en ellas sin querer, se sentó en su cama. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y removió con rapidez sus rubios cabellos mientras que su rostro estaba marcado con una expresión de total molestia y desagrado.

Esa iba a ser una noche sin poder dormir, otra vez.

Quiso recostarse de nuevo, en un vago intento de recuperar algo del sueño perdido, pero no, al escuchar otro insoportable ladrido del estúpido perro de la casa de al lado y que de este le siguieran los otros jodidos perros que vivían en su calle hizo que soltara otra palabrota y se levantara de la cama con mala gana. Admitía que habían perros que tenían un ladrido, por decirlo, bonito; pero esos eran todo lo contrario... Hasta podía apostar que sus hermanos eran capaces de escucharlos desde sus respectivas casas ¿No? ¿O exageraba?

Con pasos firmes y pesados se llego a la cocina, pero antes, observo su reflejo en un espejo y noto que lucía deprimente, demasiado deprimente. Bufo y llego a su destino buscando una pastilla que aliviara el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenia. Pero ¡Oh! Una vez que encontró la caja se topo con que no le quedaba ninguna ¿Mala suerte? ¿Dónde? Claro, si hace algunas horas, la tarde a ser exactos, se había tomado las últimas dos de un solo tiro al momento de dormir la siesta que al final hizo de todo menos dormir, y no, esa vez no fueron los perros si no aquellos adolescentes ruidosos que no paraban de gritar y ni menos se molestaban en bajarle el volumen a aquello que ellos llamaban "música"

-Maldita sea...-

¿Desde cuando estaba así? ¿Una semana ya? Pues ya eran varias noches que no alcanzaba dormir, su sueño era muy ligero y cualquier ruido le despertaba. Y en las tardes era bastante raro cuando tenía tiempo y la oportunidad de tomar una siesta, que cuando lograba tenerla el ruido no le permitía dormir.

Por ese momento odio infinitamente la zona en donde vivía y concluyo que iba a mudarse, definitivamente iba a hacerlo ¡Ah! No puede, su Reina se molestara si hace eso ¡Rayos!

Se lanzo en el sofá y cerró los ojos lentamente, buscando relajarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Perros infelices!-

Pero no resulto, de nuevo.

Se levanto furioso, otra vez, y lanzo contra la pared el pobre cojín que le servía de almohada y que no tenía la culpa de su desgracia.

-Mañana será un horrible día... ya lo presiento- gruño- Pero... por lo menos voy a verlo a él...- una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, extraña debido a que aun estaba frustrado, pero al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa leve y algo ansiosa...

**.**

Dejo sus cosas sobre el espacioso y ancho mesón y vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca ¿Había llegado demasiado temprano o los demás estaban muy retrasados? No sabía, de todas maneras era algo que pasaba muy a menudo. Igual, la reunión se iba a llevar a cabo en su nación y era lógico, y lo mas responsable, que el llegase primero.

Como estaba aburrido, inicio a caminar al rededor de la sala, mirando la gran pantalla frente al mesón en donde iban a sentarse las naciones y el ventanal escondido detrás de una cortina en tonos vinotintos y blancos. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y vio a Arthur entrar.

-Buenas tardes- saludo con una sonrisa cortes, mas se sorprendió muchísimo de no recibir respuesta alguna, solo un movimiento de mano por parte del oji esmeralda que apenas dejo sus papeles sobre la superficie de la mesa se dejo caer sobre ellos, alarmando de sobremanera al pobre japonés- Eh... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- cauteloso le pregunto, de ahí pudo escuchar algunos gruñidos por parte del recién llegado.

Kiku se quedo en su sitio por un momento, pensando en que hacer puesto que no era nada normal que el rubio se mostrarse de esa forma ¿Se habrá peleado con alguna nación? Si fuera así no estuviera en tal estado, básicamente era algo normal ¿Entonces estaba deprimido? Eso también solía pasar un tanto a menudo, así que tampoco justificaba aquella actitud. Al final solo dejo de pensar en cosas sin sentido y se acerco hasta el británico con la mera idea de saciar sus dudas ¿Que podía salir mal?

-Arthur-san...- se sentó en una de las sillas a su lado y con el dedo índice toco un par de veces el hombro ajeno.

El aludido reacciono ante el contacto levantándose rápidamente de la mesa y quedando firme como roca. Ahí fue donde Kiku pudo notar su rostro caído y bastante pálido, ojeras debajo de sus ojos y los labios un poco partidos. Tal cual enfermo.

-¡Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia! ¡Se morirá!- perdió la calma por un momento y exagero los hechos, estaba asustado por el cómo lucia el europeo.

-¡No!- grito y luego se masajeo las sienes, lo que le faltaba, que Kiku lo observase... así.

-Y... ¿Entonces?- ladeo la cabeza, extrañado. Arthur se restregó los ojos y ahí pudo ver su notorio cansancio.

-Veras...-

De ahí le conto su ligerísimo problema, su falta de sueño gracias a todos aquellos factores externos que no colaboraban en lo mas mínimo para dejarlo descansar. Kiku escuchaba en silencio y al final del relato la cabeza del mayor regreso a la superficie de la mesa, tal vez y podía dormir un rato antes de que llegasen los demás...

-Si silencio es lo que necesita, entonces... Uhh... ¿Le gustaría ir a dormir a mi casa? Bueno, vivo en una zona bastante silenciosa, tal vez le ayude-

Eso fue como un rayito de esperanza para Arthur ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin alguien que se mostraba piadoso de su persona! ¡Al fin alguien que colaboraba! Se sentía animado...

-C-claro- tartamudeo, sin querer. Kiku solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ahora no podía esperar a que la reunión acabase para ir a dormir por fin ¡Después de tanto tiempo! Y de paso... no iba a ir a dormir a cualquier parte... no señor... iba a ir a la casa del japonés... nueno, no era la primera vez que iba hasta allá pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esa vez iba a ser diferente... ¿Podría ser? ¿O era la tanta seguridad que sentía por el simple hecho de que iba a dormir que le hacía pensar eso? ya su mente lo hacía delirar…

Arthur sonrió, embobado, y se dejo caer de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa. El peli negro solo se alejo lentamente de el... ya le estaba dando miedo…

**.**

Sentía su cuerpo bastante ligero y estaba muy cómodo, tanto así que si fuera por él no se movería mas nunca de ahí. Sentía él como todo en su cabeza se ordenaba de manera sincronizada y el cómo sus energías eran totalmente recargadas, por decirlo de una manera. Podía captar un olor agradable y placentero, era… como si estuviera en un paraíso.

Pero… ¿Era correcto decir que eso era el paraíso? Bueno, considerando la ocasión y sobre todo el cómo se sentía… si, era el paraíso mismo.

**.**

-Es una tarde tranquila…-

Kiku miro el paradero que le rodeaba y luego poso su mirada en quien dormía profundamente y noto que Arthur no exagero al decirle que no había podido hacerlo en varios días ya que pudo darse cuenta del sueño profundo en el que entro. Con mucho sigilo, para no despertarle más que nada, acerco una de sus manos hasta los rubios y algo desordenados cabellos del británico para luego acariciarlos lentamente de una manera un tanto coordinada, había leído hace un tiempo que hacer caricias en el cabello ayudaba al sueño ¿O estaba usando eso como excusa solo para hacerlo?

Mientras tanto, repaso en su cabeza lo que sucedió ya varias horas atrás. La nada productiva reunión, con el mismo resultado de siempre ¿Por qué rayos aun seguían haciéndolas? ¿Por imagen? ¿Por obligación? Porque sinceramente se hacía de todo menos llegar a por lo menos la mitad de los acuerdos. Luego de eso, pensando que el almuerzo que comió estuvo realmente delicioso, Arthur y él fueron hasta su hogar, con el mayor cabeceando en el asiento del auto en todo el camino a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, cosa que no paso, para su suerte. Una vez que llegaron, le anuncio al rubio que esperase un momento mientras preparaba su habitación, y cuando volvió… lo encontró dormido ya sobre el suelo del lugarcito que daba vista a la intemperie, en donde solía sentarse muchísimas veces. Le dio cosa despertarle así que hizo lo posible por colocarlo cómodo, entre eso, el apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas haciendo estas de almohada ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pues en realidad aun se debatía mentalmente por eso ¿Instinto? ¿Lastima? Que va, estaba… estaba ¿Confundido quizás?

Sacudió la cabeza, para alejar los pensamientos, y miro de nueva cuenta al rostro dormido del ingles, eso fue suficiente para que se olvidara de todo y disfrutara del momento, pues era algo que no sucedía todos los días.

El tiempo pasaba y podía notar que faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba ocupado haciendo… nada en realidad.

De pronto, Arthur retomo la consciencia y fue abriendo lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz y no recordando básicamente nada, encontrándose de lleno con el rostro del peli negro. Ahora lo entendía todo… he ahí su paraíso, con razón había dormido tan bien…

-Es hermoso…- susurro, con voz dormida aun. El asiático lo miro curioso- El clima, la tranquilidad, el ambiente…tu…- cerro los ojos de nueva cuenta pero esta vez solo para sentir la suave brisita que recién comenzaba a hacer.

Kiku desvió la mirada, mas confundido que antes ¿Acaso hablaba dormido y por eso decía tales cosas? sintió una punzaba en su pecho al preguntarse eso, sería algo decepcionante…

-Hablo en serio- y le sonrió, le sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho… o así lo sintió el oji café- Japón es tan… extraordinario- no era la primera vez que lo pensaba y decía, pero justo ese era el momento exacto para expresarlo- Es más, justo desde aquí tengo la mejor vista de todas- con una de sus manos y sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba tomo el rostro aun curioso del peli negro. Y no mentía, la mejor vista de todas la tenía ahí a su absoluta disposición.

No era por nada, pero… todo lo que Arthur durmió le sirvió para pensar con claridad y concluir que ese era el momento perfecto para tratar a Kiku como se merecía, como realmente quería hacerlo y no había podido gracias a sus inmensas inseguridades que no ayudaban en nada.

El japonés se quedo estático y sintió su cuerpo temblar como gelatina por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso sobre su persona… bueno, muchos habían hablando extremadamente bien de su nación pero escucharlo del oji esmeralda para él era el mejor alago del mundo…

Por otro lado, Arthur estaba demasiado bien con sí mismo que no se preocupaba en lo mas minino por el haber _arruinado_ todo con él. Simplemente, si mal no recordaba, era la primera vez que se sentía tan… tan seguro cuanto a temas como eso se tratasen.

Y el silencio llego, como era de esperarse, pero se deshizo en poco tiempo con una risa jovial del ingles. Kiku lo vio con una ceja arqueada, con molestia fingida, pero no lo soporto más y se unió a su risa, aun cuando ninguno de los dos era una persona "risueña"

-Debe tener hambre, iré a preparar algo- sugirió luego de un rato, ya había anochecido incluso.

-¡No!- lo detuvo- Deja que te invite a comer, ya sabes, por agradecimiento-

-Pero… yo…-

-Por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- insistió.

-Está bien- después de un suspiro resignado le toco aceptar, obvio, no era que no quería… al contrario.

Se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a la salida hablando mientras tanto sobre el lugar que visitaran, elegido por el anfitrión claro está…

Simplemente, fue una noche inolvidable para ambos, en donde solo eran ellos dos. Momentos que compartían, que no salían de ellos y no había la mas mínima necesidad de contarlos a terceros, por eso mismo los dos siempre pasaban desapercibidos cuando cosas como esas se trataban, aun cuando tenían más que contar que muchas de las otras naciones juntas…

**.**

-¿Qué es?-

-Ábralo y lo sabrá-

Era una tarde calurosa, en donde Arthur y Kiku se encontraban en la casa de este ultimo en una de sus tantas "reuniones privadas"

-Espero y no sea una broma…- porque si, últimamente, y vaya a saber cómo, las bromas, sobre todo las pesadas, se habían puesto muy de moda entre los países…

-Que no, ábralo ya- rodo los ojos, impaciente.

Arthur vacilo, pero al final abrió el paquete, más que nada curioso por saber lo que había ahí dentro. Y con lo que se encontró lo dejo… en tres puntos suspensivos, por expresarlo de algún modo.

Kiku rio levemente, presintiendo que esa sería su reacción, y con un rápido movimiento le quito lo que saco del empaque y se lo coloco.

-Luce bien- y volvió a reír, esta vez cubriéndose la boca con la manga del kimono.

-¿Para qué se supone que son?- le toco tragarse su orgullo y dejar que el peli negro se riera con confianza, iba a vengarse, eso segurísimo.

-¿No es obvio? Para que no le moleste el ruido- señalo los auriculares de felpa que servían de tapa odios y que estaban diseñados especialmente para esos casos, dormir sin que el ruido te moleste ¡Aw! Nada más placentero.

Arthur se los quito y los miro detalladamente, el diseño _kawaii _que tenia le hacían solo el recordar a Kiku.

-Una cosa más… - había un solo detalle que le inquietaba- ¿Por qué es rosa?- lo miro con algo de molestia ¡Si alguien lo veía con eso su reputación se iba a ir al carajo!

-No habían mas- se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, haciendo obvia su mentira- Pero si no los quiere- hizo un ademan de quitárselo, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-L-lo que se da no se quita- y se los puso, algo sonrojado por la vergüenza y conmovido a la vez por el tal lindo detalle que hizo el japonés para él.

Kiku rio, de nueva cuenta. El rubio soltó una risa sarcástica, aun sintiendo aplastar su orgullo, pero la cambio por una sonrisa de satisfacción al cruzarse una idea por su cabeza. Si quería que el peli negro se callara, pues iba a tener que callarlo el mismo… con sus propios labios.

Esa fue una tarde dedicada exclusivamente a hacer callar al japonés…. Y miren que estuvieron en eso un larguísimo rato…

**.**

Lo que comenzó como un problema de no poder dormir término… termino… ¡Con un Arthur llevando un lindo tapa oídos rosa y con diseños exclusivos!

**.**

**.**

**Fin :3**

* * *

y... eso es todo! xD ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo feo? ¿Fail? XD nu se~ diganme ;3; afsadsf

Bueno, no hay otra manera mejor que celebrar mis 40 fics con un AsaKiku~

Hasta la otra! y muchisimas gracias por leer~ no saben lo feliz que soy al saber que lo que escribo es del gusto de otras personas a parte de mi, es un sentimiento lindo :3 Gracias! :D

Saludos! y que tengan un gran dia~


End file.
